The Silver Owl
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: I was all alone. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I was lost. Dare I say it, LOST? Does Doe Falles have what it takes to pass all seven years at Hogwarts? Will her silver owl protect her? Will she find love? read and review. Please don't just judge a book by its cover please read all chapters it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Owl**

Chapter 1

I was all alone. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I was lost. Dare I say it, LOST? I have wandered the streets of London, actually Diagon Ally, for three days now. I'm only ten and I'm hungry. I look for food in trashcans but I can't eat it. I grew up in a nice manor with my magical parents. We went out to the zoo one day and I wanted to see the lions so I went wandering away from my parents. I tried to find them but they were not there.

As I went to find my "home", I call it; behind a small store I saw a column of light. "What are you saying? There is a ten year old girl who doesn't have a home? Thank you officer, we will go looking for her in the morning. She will have a home with us." said a shadowed figure in the doorway." the officer nodded and bid them goodnight. I found my cardboard box of a bed and slid in.

I can't sleep. People were going to look for me to give me a home. I'm excited.

I woke up getting out of my box. I spot a house elf out on an early errand for its master. I wash up in a puddle wanting to look my best for the people who want me. I walk out on to the street. I see a few people but none were paying attention to me the little ten year-old.

I went behind the ice cream shop that sold biscuits in the mornings to find my breakfast. I look in the trash cans in the back and find that they are empty. I come back to the front and spot a peculiar looking woman. She was defiantly looking for something, a ten year old girl perhaps or a loose Galleon. "There she is." said the woman. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a nice wizard. You can trust me."

I stepped toward her. She looked nice enough. "Hey there. I'm Karee Molts and I want to know your name."

"I'm Doe Falles." I say trusting the woman more and more.

"Where are your parents Doe?" she asks.

"I don't know miss. They were at the zoo but I got lost." I say innocently.

"Do you have a home? Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"I sleep in a cardboard box in an ally." I say. She orders me a Chudley Cannon Chocolate ice cream and I take it.

"Do you want to live with me and my husband? We can pay for you education and anything you want." she said wiping chocolate off my chin. I giggle. After I quickly finish my ice cream Karee takes my hand and leads me to her house. It is the same house I saw last night. "Andre!" Karee yells up the stairs," I found her."

"Who is Andre?" I ask.

"Well, Doe, he is my husband and we have been waiting for a little girl to take of." Karee said hanging up her coat. She reached for my hand and I followed her up the stairs. When we got into the room I nearly fell over. This room was full of books. More books than I can count. As we make our way to the desk by the window I looked at the spines of the books. Some were in English and some I did not understand. When we got to the desk I saw a man, who looked a lot like Karee. They both had dark hair and bright green eyes that looked like a cat's. "Hello there, little one. I'm Andre Molts and who are you?" asked the man behind the desk.

"I am Doe Falles, sir. It is very nice of you to let me live with you." I say curtsying, like my mother taught me.

"Well, Doe, what do you like to do?" Andre asked.

"I like to read, sir." I say.

"No 'sirs'. Call me Andre of papa if you like." he said coming around the desk to kneel by my side.

"Thank you Papa." I said giggling a little. He picked me up and twirled around.

"Should Sol show the new little mistress to her room." said a smallish house elf.

"No thank you Sol. Karee and I will take care of it. Why don't you go get Doe some new clothes, please?" Andre said as the little elf vanished.

"Follow us Doe. You'll like your new room." I followed Karee with Andre behind me. Karee stopped and opened a door. I walked inside and saw that this room had plenty of shelves for books and a comfy window seat.

"How did you know?" I ask amazed.

"It's called magic." Andre whispered in my ear. "You are magical too. The room likes you."

"How can a room like me?" I ask confused.

"Magic." Andre repeated. He turned and left the room.

"Hope you like it. I will make some breakfast for you okay." Karee said.

"Thank you." I say. Before she could leave the room I hugged her. She gently squeezed me and smiled.

I now have a new family, so I can start all over. I headed towards the smell wafting up from the kitchen. I sat at the table where a neat handwritten card that said little mistress on it and waited for my first meal in my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silver Owl**

Chapter 2

One Year Later

I wake up in my comfy bed. I look around my new room. The bookshelves are full of my favorite books. I got up and stretched. My door opens silently and my parents are waiting for me.

"Happy eleventh birthday our little Doe!" They said. I smiled. It has almost been a year since Karee and Andre Molts adopted me. They hugged me and gave me their presents. I quickly unwrapped the gold papered one Karee gave me. I held it up. It was the last Harry Potter book. I squeal and hugged Karee. Andre gives me his present. I unwrap it and squeal.

"Thank you. Thank you, how did you know? And don't say magic again." I say hugging the new blanket that he gave me. He chuckled.

"Sol has a present for little mistress." said the little house elf, Sol.

"Thank you Sol. you didn't have too." I say taking the small lumpy gift. I open it and find a silver chain. "Thank you Sol it is beautiful." The elf bowed a little.

"You know what we have another present for you." Karee said taking out a small box.

"It will go well with the chain Sol gave you." Andre said. I opened the little box and found a small silver owl charm. I slip the charm onto the chain and Andre help put it on my neck. "it will protect you from now until forever." Karee said. I hug them both.

"Little mistress you got a letter." Sol said holding a letter. I take the letter and open up the heavy parchment envelope.

"Oh my goodness. It's here. My acceptance letter to Hogwarts is here." I say excited.

"Congratulations Doe." Andre said. I read the letter and it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Severus Potter

Dear Miss Falles,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Felisha Reart

Deputy Headmistress

On the next page it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM **

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I read the letter over and over again. I couldn't believe that my name was on here. "When are we going to get my supplies?" I ask.

"We should go this weekend." Karee said.

"Let's hope that Diagon Ally won't be as packed as last year. The Potter family is still popular. Even though Harry died of his old age last month" Andre said.

"It's only June, Andre." karee said picking up the wrapping trash.

"Let Sol do it mistress." Sol said. She snapped her small fingers and the trash disappeared.

I got out of bed. I put on my light blue t-shirt and some dark jeans. The ally wasn't packed but a few families were shopping for school stuff. I heard a crack and saw Sol.

"Hello Sol. did Karee send you to keep an eye on my?" I ask the little elf. Sol shook her head. "Then why are you here?"

"Sol doesn't want to cause any trouble little mistress. But Sol overheard from an elf from Hogwarts kitchen who heard it from one of the Weasley kids who heard it from one of the Potter kids that since Harry Potter is gone evil forces want revenge on Hogwarts."

"Sorry Sol but I'm still going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not." I say heading towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. I looked into the big display window. There it was the Firebolt360 the fastest quidditch broom of all time even faster than the Nimbous2000. "That's what I want Sol the Firebolt360."

"Little mistress on the letter Hogwarts sent it said first years cannot have their own brooms." Sol said.

"Your right Sol. I need to wait for this weekend. I'll ask Mother and Papa then." I say walking to the Flourish and Blots to get a new book.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silver Owl**

Chapter 3

I walk out of Flourish and Blots with my nose in a new book. "Little mistress you are going to run into someone like that." Sol said. I close my book and roll my eyes at the house elf. I walk home and sit on the couch to continue reading. "What is that new book little mistress?" Sol asked.

"It is called Infininte. It is about a girl named Lilly and this guy named Jason and they go on a big adventure and save their world. Or at least the back of the book told me." Sol nodded and went to clean the kitchen. I sat reading unaware of anything that was going on. A silver owl swooped into the house through an open window. I hear a crash in the kitchen. I quickly get up and go to the kitchen.

When I get there I see Sol cowering under the table and the tea cups from tea smashed on the ground. "What happened in here, Sol?" I ask.

"Sol don't know little mistress." Sol said. I look around the kitchen and see nothing.

"Come on Sol lets clean this mess up before mother and papa get back." I say picking up a broom. Sol crawled out from under the table. She got her smaller broom and helped me.

After we cleaned up the tea mess, we went back into the living room. I picked my book back up and kept reading ignoring the silver flash of wings that swished down from the rafters into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silver Owl**

Chapter 4

September 1st

"Wake up Doe its nearly 10." Karee said rapping on my door. I got up and dragged myself to my calendar. It's finally September 1st, the day I get on the Hogwarts express. My trunk has been packed for about a month now. I quickly throw a couple books from my shelf in it. I got my coat and ran downstairs. Andre and Karee were waiting for me by the door. "Goodbye Sol. I'll see you next summer." I say hugging the house elf.

"Will little mistress send letters to Sol?" she asked. I nodded. I headed out the door and got in the car.

"Where is Platform 9¾?" I ask.

"It is in between platforms 9 and 10." Karee said hurrying with my trunk.

"Just run into the wall there." Andre pointed. I took my trunk and ran. When I thought that I was going to crash I found myself face to face with the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. I catch my breath. I looked around there were a lot of kids. Some had sparkling badges on their robes and some were playing pranks on others. I feel Andre's hand on my shoulder. "Was that fun?" he asked. I nod. Karee helps me get an empty compartment and said goodbye. I hug them both and say, "Thank you."

They waved from the platform. I waved back feeling that this would be the last time I would see them. As I pulled back into the compartment I jumped. Sitting across from me was a kid. "hello." he said mellow. He had blond hair nearly white and a ferret look to him. "Sorry I'm Ralan Malfoy, son of Scorpius and Rose Malfoy."

"I'm Doe Falles. Why are you in my compartment?"

"Does it have your name on it? I think not, besides everywhere else is full." he said putting his hands behind his head and leaned back on the set. I gave up and grabbed a book I had in my small bag. I read and soon fell asleep. I wake to Ralan shaking me awake. "We are nearly there. You might want to put on your robes." he said. I rubbed my eyes and got up. Ralan left the compartment to give me privacy. I put on my black robes and opened the door. "I'm done. Who is this?" I ask. Ralan was talking to a girl with straight black hair.

"Doe, this is Cazandra Pansy. Cazandra this is Doe Falles."

"Hi." she said faintly.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask.

"No I better get back to my brother he will be worried. Nice to meet you Doe." she said. I went back into the compartment and Ralan followed me. I packed up my book and sat down ready to get to Hogwarts.

After a few minutes Ralan said, "Look out the window." I did. I saw a castle and I knew which castle, Hogwarts Castle. "It's better than I pictured it. The lights, the lake and the quidditch field." I say.

"How did you imagine it?" Ralan asked.

"Uh, smaller, less forest and less castle." I admit.

The train came to a screeching halt. The students with badges excused each compartment one by one. I stood out on the cold platform waiting for someone to give instructions. "First years this way." said a big demanding voice. I grabbed Ralan and headed towards a big lantern. I didn't see the person who called the first years until I nearly run into him. "Whoa watch it." he said," don't be scared my name is Albus Potter. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Headmaster? But how you are young. You went to school with my dad." Ralan said.

"yes I did Ralan Malfoy. now are all the first years here?" he said. few of the first years nodded. "then to the boats we will go." Professser Potter led the way to a lot of little boats. everyone got in one and Professer Potter snaped his fingers and the boats started to move.

"how does this happen?" Ralan asks.

"it must be magic." I say. he took my hand and I knew that we will be best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Silver Owl**

Chapter 5

Professor Potter led us to the Great Hall, which was packed with students. Ralan and I were still holding hands as we walked up to the only table in the room that was horizontal. "The staff table, I think?" Ralan said. I nodded. A strict looking woman stepped up with a scroll and a tattered hat.

"I am Felisha Reart assistant headmistress. I will call your name and you will sit on this stool. Then I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will join you house. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. First up is Lilac Gordan." A small girl walked up and sat on the stool. Professor Reart placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled out. Lialac got off the stool and ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Dale Tabs." Professor Reart said. The boy came out and sat on the stool just like Lialac did.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out. Another student was called out and the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" then Derrick Bother was called and the hat said, "Slytherin!"

I heard applause from each of the tables when someone new came. By far the Gryffindors were the loudest. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor." I whisper to Ralan. Ralan shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the Slytherin table. I nodded sadly.

"Ralan Malfoy." Professor Reart said. Ralan slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was barely placed on his head when it rang out, "Slytherin!" Ralan walked towards the Slytherin table and mouthed," Sorry." in my direction. I looked up and saw that we were nearly done. I was going to be the last one called. "Doe Falles." Professor Reart called. I walked up and sat on the stool hoping that my sorting will be as quick as Ralan's was. Professor Reart put the hat on my head and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear something.

"Don't worry little one I take your choices into account too. Don't worry about not being with your friend in the house you want. Because Gryffindor can't make you what you need to be but SYLTHERIN! Can." The Sorting Hat said. I'm in Slytherin. At least I'll be with Ralan. Then Professor Reart called out the last name, "Cazandra Pansy." She walked up and the hat called out, "Slytherin!" The rest of my new table clapped and then went silent. Professor Potter stood up and said," Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I love to see all the new and old faces every year. I have a few announcements. First off the quidditch field is under construction until the end of October and the astronomy classes will be combined with another class until we find a new professor. That's it. Dig in." He concluded and sat back down. The students around me grabbed food. I quickly grabbed some. "We have a smart one here, Eliot." said an older guy with curly red hair.

"You're right normally first years don't get enough food at their first feast then they end up like The Bloody Baron." said the kid sitting next to the one with curly red hair. In fact this boy, Eliot, had straight red hair.

"Don't worry Malfoy daddy would get mad at headmaster if you died. Or he might just give up and train one of your little brothers to be the next Malfoy heir." the curly haired one joked. Ralan turned red. He made a move for the last chicken leg but the other red head got to it first. "By the way I'm Deen and this is my twin Derik Wells." Deen said with his mouth full of chicken.

"I'll share with you." I say scooting closer to Ralan to give him some of my food.

"Thanks." he mumbled. I could see that his feelings were hurt.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He nodded. We were done eating when Professor Potter excused us for bed.

"Slytherin first years follow me to the dormitory." said one of the students with the shiny badges. Ralan and I got up and walked hand in hand to the dormitory.


End file.
